


Burning Anticipation

by A_Michael



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Furry, Gay, Knot, Language, M/M, NSFW, Night, OC, Zootopia - Freeform, cum, descriptive, hard sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6310618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Michael/pseuds/A_Michael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of an erotic affair with the one and only Nick Wilde. Highly descriptive and steamy. OC is unnamed and male, perfect for your sinful imaginations, xoxo - A Spell On You</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> "I have loved the stars too fondly to be afraid of night" (Unknown).

                           

                                                            _(All Rights to the owner of the picture: http://furnihome.biz/dark-bedroom-at-night/)_

* * *

 

The mood was set. Nothing was more perfect than the position I was in, my paws in the air, my hands draped lazily above my head. I could feel my heart pounding away in my chest, pumping my blood to all ends of my body. My senses were alive; my breathing was heavy, prepared for the pleasure, pain, and intense rush. My nerves ached to be touched, my throat to be kissed, and my tongue to be bit.

I moaned under my breath, just to continue the teasing. I begged for my predator to come forward and claim what was his. I desired to be owned, to be made a slave to my own ungodly lust, and I wanted him to make me that way.

Him… He was beautiful and addicting; my own personal brand of poison. Ever since that day we met, I knew he was the one for me. The moment I caught a glimpse of those dazzling green eyes was when I knew I wanted him all for myself. I longed for his fur brushing against mine, creating the most satisfying friction. I wanted his warm breath to brush over my bare body, his claws to dig into my sides, and his hot seed all over my body.

I opened my eyes and there he was above me, staring at me with a hungry glare and an all too familiar grin. His breathing was heavy and his body radiated heat. If it were not for his paws holding my hands to the bed, I would have wrapped them around his neck to pull him down on top of me already.

He realized how aroused I was and his grin widened. He leaned down to whisper in my ear; I could feel his boiling hot breath wash over my cheeks and into my ears. “How bad do you want me?” He asked. The words seeped into my brain one by one; blood rushed to my cheeks and ears.

He chuckled, “That bad, huh?”

I felt a gentle kiss grace itself on my cheek. He leaned in closer, shifting his body so that his warm cock pressed into my inner thigh. My breathing hitched, I could feel my already stiff length begin to throb. I squeezed my eyes shut as the world began to spin around me.

“Nick, I need you,” I said with a deep moan.

He hummed as he gripped my wrists tighter, “What was that? I don’t think I heard you?”

“Nick, I want you, please,” I growled, lust coating every word I spoke.

He chuckled; again I felt his grip tighten even more. I felt him press into my thigh once again, “Say it louder, I want the neighbors to know who you want. Not too loud though, or else I’ll have to get my cuffs.”

I groaned, drawing in a deep breath. A cop wanting to cuff me, how original, “Nick, fuck me, fuck me so hard that I scream.”

I could tell he was smiling without even looking at him. He leaned in closer, “Oh, you’re definitely not going to walk tomorrow.”

He released my wrists and grabbed my ankle, signaling me to wrap my legs around him. I did as I was told; I made sure that my legs were wrapped enough that they would not slide off of his back. This brought his body closer to mine; he carefully lowered himself so he was just above my chest. He repositioned his hand from my leg to under my back and held me close. I could feel his muzzle placing tiny kisses on the side of my neck. Each one of the small kisses began to progressively get more forceful, until he was completely pressing his lips into my soft fur. Nick would chuckle in between kisses.

My blood began to boil, my heart was beating heavy in my ears, and my thoughts were of only him and nothing else. Nothing else mattered. My stomach twisted itself into the tightest knots. I inhaled his thick musky scent; it filled my lungs and woke my remaining senses. I knew what was coming, I knew that in mere seconds I was going to feel the pleasure I longed for. It drove me mad; I could feel the pressure building in my cock. I felt him pull away from me only slightly, but the absent sensation of kisses was then replaced with his teeth sinking into my neck.

I gasped hard as he pushed into me and cried out as he entered, wrapping my hands around his neck firmly. I shut my eyes and felt my back arch as he slid deeper and deeper inside of me. It stung, but the pleasure overrode the pain. I felt a tingling wave of heat flood my body from my groin up to my neck where his teeth still resided.

I could tell he was moaning hard because of the vibrations coming from his mouth. He released his teeth from my neck and a groan spilled from his lips.

“You’re fucking tight,” He whispered, enraged lust lacing his every word, “It’s fucking amazing.”

“Mmm, N-Nick, oh,” I cried out, I wanted to talk dirty in response, but I could not seem to form words. The intense sensation of him inside me was too thrilling, too overwhelming, it left me speechless. But I could communicate with actions, so I squeezed him closer.

“You like it?” He asked, feeling proud of how he pleasured me.

“Oh-oh-oh God,” was all I could reply with. And with that, he pushed all the way in. I bucked my hips upward, causing my cock to brush against his stomach. I gasped and could have sworn I saw red, even with my eyes shut.

Nick was breathing heavier now. Each breath that slid past his lips felt oddly cool on my saliva-coated neck. Everything he did was registering to my brain as an ultimate stimulation. Nick being inside of me had turned on parts of me I did not even know existed. This was far better than I could have ever imagined. No fantasy could ever compare to the heat that was his body, the smell of sex, and the feeling of his lips now pressing against my own.

I drew his steamy breath into my lungs, letting it fill me, and then returned it back to him, which won me a groan of approval. I felt his tongue slip past my lips to meet mine. I felt the texture of his tongue, the thick saliva, the groove of each taste bud.

He began to move.

I groaned in response and began to move my tongue, tracing his gums, and each groove of those beautiful teeth. I was about to suck on his tongue, but was stopped by him pulling out and slamming back into me. It rocked me so hard that it broke the kiss. I groaned loud.

“Nick, fuck!” I screamed, digging my claws into his back. He hissed and thrust again, again, and again, until he began a steady rhythm of fucking.

It felt amazing. The pain began to fade and was replaced by a fiery passion. I wanted him to fuck me harder. I did not want this feeling to stop. I wished we could do this forever more; just have Nick buried deep inside of me until I could no longer stand it. 

Soon his thrusting began to pick up a much faster pace, which meant our fur was brushing together. The friction was intense and was picking up momentum. It felt as if he were everywhere. I could feel him in my bones, my thoughts, and in my heart.

He moaned and slowed his thrusting, “You’re gonna feel this for a week.” Before these moments I had thought that expression was an exaggeration. But I was proven otherwise when he pulled out and plowed back into me, making my entire body rock backwards.

"God!” I cried out as he did it again, “Fuck! Fuck, Nick, oh God!”

I tried my best not to make too much noise, because there were neighboring apartments, but he was thrusting so hard, even if I was not moaning, the moving bed would have given us away.

By now, Nick was moaning and groaning my name and using almost every word in the book. I thought for sure my head was going to explode from the deep emotion. Clinging on for dear life to Nick, I began to slip into euphoria with each of his aggressive thrusts.

“Nick, more, more, Nick, please,” I begged.

Without a second to spare he flipped us over so I was repositioned on top of him. He grabbed a hold of my hips and began guiding me up and down on his cock. I understood what I had to do. I placed my paws on either side of his head to support myself and began to rock my body back and forth.

Nick’s dominant expression melted into a dazed, greedy glare. Each time I moved back on his length, his eyes tensed shut, and little gasps escaped from his parted lips. I loved feeling in charge of his arousal. In this position I could control to send those heart-quaking shocks though his body or not. I felt powerful.

“Oh, Nick, you look delicious in this position,” It was Nick’s turn to blush. Still riding, I leaned forward and traced his neckline with my kisses and tongue. I could hear his breathing turn shaky and deep. His heartbeat was loud, but comforting to me at the same time. I had not noticed before, but his fur was incredibly soft. I wanted to run my fingers through it and nuzzle him up.

Just as I was about to do so, he grabbed me again to switch positions. I was on my back again in a flash, but not for long. He pulled out and flipped me on my stomach, which knocked the breath out of me for a moment. From behind me, he grabbed my wrists again and pinned me down face down on the sheets.

“I’m the dominant one here,” He said in my ear, he was out of breath. I guess I was doing a good job. His voice was incredibly sexy when he was aroused.

“Prove it!” I pleaded with shaky breath, giving him a seductive glance. I yelped as he pushed back in me again. He picked up the pace now, hammering into me at a steady movement. My cock was throbbing so hard, it began to hurt.

“Nick, please,” I whined, “Touch me.”

Nick listened and reached down towards my throbbing member and grasped it. I gasped sharply and he began to stroke me. I could feel pressure rising in my groin. Oh, it was so amazing. Nick dominating me from behind and touching my hard cock was enough to make me fall into a state of total ecstasy.

“Mmm, Nick, fuck me,” I groaned into the sheets. My grip tightened on the red fabric below me. I could stay like this forever. Nick’s body was enough to keep me satisfied forever. I wanted to spend my life locked in his embrace, feel the result from his rough love in my soul. I wanted him to drive me all night long.

“You like this don’t you,” Nick teased, trailing a claw down my spine. A shudder rippled through my body from my fingertips to my toes. Nothing could be better than this.

Just then, I felt Nick shift slightly then push back in. When he did, my eyelids flipped open as I felt a brand new sensation, it took me off guard. My body tensed up, my toes curled, and my thoughts spun. Nick chuckled.

He thrust again and once more the epic hot sensation exploded in my body. I groaned. He did it again, again, and again until I saw spots in front of my eyes.

“Ah! Nick, Nick, oh God, Nick!” I cried out loudly as he jammed his member into my prostate over and over again. He halted after a moment, which made me whine in disappointment.

He reached under my belly and lifted me upwards so I rested against his chest in a sitting position. With one hand he supported himself on the bed and with the other he held my left leg up. A sort of frenzy appeared to come over him and he began to thrust upward into me, making me cry out in pleasure.

“I’m gonna make you mine. I’m gonna cum inside you and make you yell my name out loud,” He told me as he spun us around so that he leaned on the headboard of the bed. Now with his hand free, he grasped my dick again and began to pump, all the while hitting my prostate.

“Oh, oh, oh, Nick!” I screamed loud. I felt my nerves turn to electricity and my thoughts turn to mush. All I could think of was pleasure, all I felt was intense, unending, and rushing pleasure.

“N-Nick! You’re so good to me Nick. Ah!” I yelped, as I felt my orgasm shoot up through my body, making me go absolutely numb. Cum shot from the tip of my cock and splattered my chest and face. I could no longer speak; all I could do was mumble out Nick’s name over and over. My back formed a perfect arch, making me see stars. I grasped Nick’s wrist and squeezed so hard my knuckles began to hurt.

Nick cried out in response, I could feel his cock twitch and shoot cum inside my warm insides. I felt him shove his knot in me, stopping the cum from escaping. I heard him huff and puff into my ear, saying my name under his breath. He wrapped his arm around my middle and planted a tiny kiss on my cheek.

“God-,” He shuddered. I could feel the cum pooling in my insides, it warmed my insides and made me feel strangely comfortable.

Nick affectionately rubbed my belly in little circles as the knot began to loosen. Soon we were covered each other’s seed and I was covered in kisses. When all was said and done, he gently moved me to put my head on the pillow. He did likewise and then wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close, as we dreamed the rest of the night away.


End file.
